The Virginity Pact
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: For the SMC contest. The girls vow to lose their virginity by prom night. Will they succeed? One-shot. E/B, J/A, Em/R. Lemons. MA for mature. American Pie-Twilight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Virginity Pact**

**Penname: herinfiniteeyes**

**Movie or TV Show: American Pie**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Mixed**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**A/N: Adrena, you rock! And I don't own American Pie or Twilight**

**BPOV**

It was our senior year at the Whitlock Academy for Girls. Basically, a private boarding school for the rich and elite.

I wasn't either one of those things, but I _did_ have exceptional grades. I'd spent all of my spare time over the past few years focusing on my studies with a single-minded intensity that bored the other girls around me.

Well, except for my best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. We'd met during our freshman year orientation, and we'd been thick as thieves ever since. I was only too happy to be sharing a three-bedroom suite with them this year, which was quite a change from living with my ex-roommate, Jessica Stanley.

After all one could only take Jessica's backhanded compliments and passive-aggressive tendencies for so long.

My study habits demanded that I spend the three hours between my last class and dinner with my head buried in my schoolbooks. I was bored out of my mind with some of my classes this year, but I knew they would look fantastic on my college applications, so I pushed my whiny inner thoughts away to focus.

I felt myself nodding off for the fourth time while trying to focus on my advanced calculus book. I decided it was high time for a break, so I stood up and walked around my bedroom to work out some of the stiffness in my muscles. I threw on some music and sighed, stalking back to my desk to make myself stop procrastinating.

I'd just sat back down when my door flew open and Alice and Rosalie came rushing in. I sighed and set my pencil down, looking at them wearily. "You guys know I'm supposed to be studying right now," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bell-a! You need to relax! You're not going to lose your scholarship, and you're going to get into any school you want. _Please_ stop being such a spoilsport!" she said, exasperated.

Rosalie just grinned and nodded her head in agreement with Alice. I grumbled and removed my black horn-rimmed reading glasses and tossed them on my desk. "Fine. What do you want?" I asked, somewhat uncharitably.

Alice and Rose turned and smiled mischievously at each other, and I rolled my eyes. I knew a scheme when I saw one, and I also knew I'd be the one feeling like an idiot soon.

"We want to go to the new club that opened in town," Alice said with a too-bright smile.

I released a big blustery sigh. Why was I, Bella Swan, friends with girls who liked to go _clubbing_? I had no clue, really. I frowned at Alice, daring her to voice her request, knowing exactly what it would be.

"You're going to come with us, right?" she asked, her big blue eyes sparkling with challenge.

"You know I don't dance, Alice," I said tiredly.

Rosalie snorted and threw a pillow at me. "We're not going to make you dance, Bella. We just want to go meet some guys!"

I dodged the pillow, knocking over my pop in the process. I cursed when I saw it spilling all over the cream-colored carpet. My klutzy ways were always throwing a wrench in things, I swear. I hurried to toss a dirty towel over it and tried to mop it up the best I could as I tried to concoct a feasible reason for avoiding this new club.

"I wonder if there will be any Masen guys there?" Alice mused aloud. Rosalie just laughed and slapped her lightly on the thigh.

"You mean, you wonder if _my brother_ will be there, you little whore?" she snorted. Alice's cheeks tinged pink in a delicate blush. I felt envy at the pretty glow her blushes gave her, considering the fact that my unattractive blushes ended up making me look like a horrible red-faced tomato.

"Shut _up_, Rosalie!" Alice huffed, looking mortified.

Rosalie seemed unaffected my Alice's obvious discomfort, and I stood up ready to tell her to knock it off because I felt bad for Alice. She'd had a crush on Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, since the very first time we'd met him in our first year here. He never seemed to notice her existence, however, so she usually spent days mooning around in a state of despair after we'd run into him. It was actually kind of pitiful, the way she openly obsessed over him.

I was no better, however. I had my own secret harbored deep in my heart... Edward Cullen. He was one of Jasper's best friends, and I lived for the brief glimpses and short small talk conversations we held whenever he accompanied Jasper to hang out with us.

I believed I hid my feelings well, because neither Alice nor Rosalie ever teased me about it and for that, I was grateful. I didn't think I could live with the embarrassment of having a massive crush on someone so perfect and untouchable. I mean, not only was he incredibly beautiful and heartbreakingly perfect, but I barely knew him. What basis did I even have for my intense obsession with him?

I fought back the creeping shame that engulfed me whenever I thought about him and hurried to straighten up the mess I'd caused with my spilled soda. The girls on the bed were laughing and joking, not even paying attention to me anymore.

Or so I thought.

"You're not getting out of this, Bella. Resistance is futile," Alice said in a firm voice. I looked up at her and saw that familiar determined glint in her eye, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared me down. I threw my head back and stared up at the ceiling as if looking for help from a higher power while I growled in my throat.

"_Fine!_" I yelled. I stomped over to my closet and started tossing clothes about, most of which were probably smuggled in by Alice and Rosalie while I'd been asleep. They were sneaky like that, you know.

I found a pair of dark wash jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts. I didn't even bother to be uncomfortable as I undressed in front of them quickly and threw the new outfit on. I topped it with my favorite belt and pulled on some Alice-approved boots, grumbling all the while. I pulled my jeans down over the boots and looked up at Alice in frustration when she _tsk'ed_ at me. I rolled my eyes again and shoved the bottom of my jeans into the boots.

She gave me an appraising look before nodding, somewhat reluctantly. "Oh Bella, _why _won't you ever wear any of those cute tops I buy you?" she whined in her long-suffering way.

"Because I like my t-shirts, okay? They're comfortable, and they don't make me look like I'm all tits," I said with a sigh.

I slumped down at my desk, attempting to finish my calculus while Rose and Alice ran to get ready for the evening. This club was apparently brand new, with nights for people eighteen and over. I wondered if anybody we knew would be there, and I found myself dwelling on a pair of deep green eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and refocused on my homework again.

An hour later, my math assignment was completed and Alice and Rose were sufficiently tarted up for clubbing. I shuffled out the door behind them and we climbed into Rosalie's flashy convertible, bought for her by her distant-yet-doting daddy. _Sigh_. I buckled in and we zoomed off toward the town. I swallowed against the vicious nerves attacking my stomach.

The club was exactly as I had pictured it: people dancing to obnoxious hip hop music and sipping neon-colored drinks. Most of the women wore scraps that barely managed to cover up the pertinent parts, and I internally mused as I wondered where they gained the confidence necessary for baring so much skin.

My eyes found Alice and Rosalie dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped up in each other dirty-style. They put on a good show, but I knew something about them that they would rather die than let anybody else know.

We were all virgins.

While I was fine with my untouched status, they certainly weren't. They saw sex as some sort of goal to achieve, and I just didn't understand it. I'd always thought of sex as something to be saved for that special person who loved me and wanted what was best for me, not someone who just wanted to get their rocks off before moving on to bigger and better things.

My eyes widened in panic as I noticed the three guys who'd just walked in. Jasper and Edward flanked Emmett, their eyes scanning the crowded club... probably looking for Rosalie. I tried to duck down in the booth so they wouldn't see me first, because I always felt incredibly awkward around them.

I may not be attracted to Jasper or Emmett, but they were both amazingly hot anyways. Jasper was tall, all lean muscle and attractive angles. He had a smile that could melt butter and grace that he and his sister seemed to naturally possess.

Emmett was big and burly, muscled in the way that all women secretly lust after. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, and the most endearing dimples. They gave him a sweetness that his muscles always managed to diminish.

I saw Emmett's eyes gleam as they locked onto Rosalie and Alice dancing. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully as he changed his course to get in the middle of their girl sandwich. I smiled in amusement when Rosalie saw him and promptly rolled her eyes at him before turning and doing her best "I'm not even going to waste my time, bitch" walk away from him.

I noted with surprise as Emmett's excited smile dimmed slightly before he turned and asked Alice to dance. She just looked at Jasper and shook her head "no" before turning and following Rosalie back to our table.

I straightened up in the booth when they scooted in on either side of me. Emmett quickly followed, shoving his bulk into the booth next to Rosalie before wrapping one beefy arm around her shoulders. Jasper just called Emmett a clueless asshole and sat down next to Alice.

Alice looked at him and he scooted as far away from her as he could in the cramped space. She blushed and looked down at the table, a sad expression on her face.

Edward stood in front of the table, looking surprisingly awkward, which wasn't like him at all. He finally cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Anybody want something while I'm up there?"

Rosalie took the opportunity to turn her seductive charm on Emmett. "Oh, Emmy, would you be a _dear_ and get me a virgin strawberry daiquiri?" she purred in his ear.

Emmett's face took on an expression of pure bliss as he nodded enthusiastically before jumping up. Jasper stood up as well, asking Alice and I if we would like anything to drink. We gave him our orders and they turned to shove their way to the front where the bar was serving non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks alike.

Rosalie watched them go, and when they were safely at the bar, she turned to us with a businesslike look on her face. "Okay, girls, I have a plan," she said, her voice masked by the music so the surrounding tables couldn't hear her.

"Oooh! What's your plan?" Alice squealed breathlessly, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands like an excited child.

"I don't know about you, but I for one am _sick and tired_ of being a virgin. I've been planning a way to lose it," she said with a determined expression.

I gasped, totally taken aback. I mean, I knew she didn't like being a virgin, but to actually make a plan to get rid of her virginity? That seemed kind of bizarre to me.

Alice, however, was nodding encouragingly. "Go on," she said.

"We have until prom to lose our virginity. I'm on a mission to find a guy who will make it good. I don't want a minuteman who can't hold his own in the bedroom; I want a _real man_," she said.

Alice nodded once more, saying, "I agree. Let's make a pact! It'll be just like that movie, _American Pie_!"

Alice was really getting into this now, and I groaned as she turned to me. "No way, Alice! This is insane, and I don't want anything to do with it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Bella. I'm sure you can find someone to 'fall in love with' by prom," she said, using air quotes to mock me.

"Hey, just because you and Rose don't like being virgins doesn't mean that I feel the same way," I said angrily.

Just then, the guys walked back up to the table with our drinks in hand. Jasper looked at us curiously as my face was engulfed in a shamed fiery blush. "What are you up to now?" he asked us collectively.

Alice was well-known for her harebrained schemes that always seemed to land us in one form of trouble or another. I just tried to hide my face behind my hair as I sipped my icy drink, attempting to cool down the blood heating my cheeks.

"Nothing at all, brother dear," Rosalie cooed at him with a condescending pat on the back of his hand. His eyes just narrowed as he looked at her, trying to figure out her secret. Alice quickly averted her eyes and tried to look completely innocent.

Emmett, ever oblivious to nonverbal communication, asked Rosalie to dance. She took the chance to escape from her terribly perceptive twin. Edward sat down next to me and we smiled at each other briefly before he engaged Jasper in a conversation about Masen's sport teams.

My eyes met Alice's across the table and she nodded her head in the direction of the ladies' room. I grabbed my purse and asked Edward if I could get out of the booth. He complied, standing so I could climb out. He slid back in and continued his conversation with Jasper, not even sparing me a second glance.

I sighed when I realized I must be nearly invisible to a guy like him. He probably didn't even know my name. I followed Alice to the restroom and tried to control the inevitable morose mood that I knew would soon engulf me.

EPOV

"They're up to something; I _know _it," Jasper said, a concerned look on his face. I sighed and sipped my drink, trying to figure out a way to get the sight of Bella in those tight jeans out of my head. I had no business lusting after someone so innocent and pure... she was like one of those delicate snow globes my mother loved to collect. She was fragile, beautiful... and untouchable.

And I was anything but. I mean, it wasn't like I was a manwhore or anything, but I definitely wasn't the right guy for Bella. She was too clean and bright for the thoughts that I constantly cursed inside my own head.

Like the one dream I had where I showed up at her dorm room to find her wearing nothing but those sexy-as-fuck reading glasses and a lacy scrap of lace...

_Fuck!_ I needed to stop having these obsessively lusty thoughts about her. She deserved someone who could handle her with velvet gloves. Someone who could look at her and _not_ imagine her totally naked, bouncing up and down on their cock as she screamed their name.

I gulped my drink, trying to calm the blood rushing through my veins to my crotch. I tried to focus on Jasper so I could try and convince him to leave his sister alone.

"Come on, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing bad," I said consolingly.

"No way, man! Alice and Rosalie are constantly getting themselves in trouble. There's no fucking way I'm letting them get up to whatever it is they're planning now. I mean, remember that time they made that video of Whitlock's principal fucking one of the students and posted it on YouTube?" he said angrily.

"Well, to be fair, the principal definitely had it coming. She shouldn't have been having sex with one of her students. The poor girl was being blackmailed, wasn't she?" I asked.

"Still. That stunt got them a week suspension. I know they're planning something big, and I can't let this go on in good conscience. I need to stop this," he replied. "It's all Alice's fault. Before she met my sister, Rosalie had a spotless record!"

I set my drink down and shot Jasper a level look. "Alice is hardly to blame. If I remember correctly, at least half of these schemes they come up with are thought up by your 'angel' of a sister."

"Still. I'm going to find out what they're up to _before_ they get themselves into trouble this time," he said determinedly.

I just shook my head and waited for everyone to come back to the table. I wondered what Alice and Rosalie were up to, but I didn't really care so long as Bella stayed out of trouble. I knew from Jasper that Bella was at Whitlock's on a scholarship, and I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her if she ended up getting caught up in something the other girls planned. After all, Alice and Rosalie came from rich families that could afford to pay off the school administration to forget their trouble-making ways.

I watched with hooded eyes as Alice and Bella emerged from the bathroom. I decided it was time to leave, before I made a fool of myself over this girl. She'd tempt me to sin even if she was wearing a burlap sack, let alone those curve-hugging jeans and cute t-shirt. I cursed at myself under my breath and tuned to Jasper to let him know I was going to take off.

Bella reached the table just before Alice, and I nodded my head to her in a brief and impersonal goodbye. I didn't linger, no matter how much my eyes tried to stay glued on her hot little ass as she climbed back into the booth.

I waved to Emmett on the dance floor, where he was still dancing with Rosalie. She looked like she may have finally been warming up to him. Who knew, maybe Jasper would have to kick his ass soon if Emmett got lucky. I chuckled at the thought as I left the club and walked down the street to a little cafe/bookstore that was open really late on the weekends.

BPOV

Back in our suite at the school, I flopped down onto the couch and twirled a piece of my hair around my finger. Alice was sprawled in one of the easy chairs and Rosalie was in the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors and attempting to release her "Emmett Frustration."

"I don't see why you don't just give in and fuck his brains out, Rosalie," Alice said tiredly.

"_Emmett? _Hah! You've got to be kidding me, he's such a big idiotic oaf!" she yelled incredulously.

"Whatever, Rose. We know you secretly have the hots for him," I teased. Rosalie was totally transparent when it came to guys, and you could usually tell how into a guy she was based on her level of irritation.

"Whatever," she snorted. "I'm looking for a _man_, not a boy who only wants to touch my boobies and brag about it to all of his friends!"

With that last statement, she slammed the freezer door and threw her hands up in the air. "Where _the fuck_ is the Ben and Jerry's?!?!" she growled.

Alice and I just sneaked a look at each other and giggled behind our hands. I ducked when one of Rosalie's blood red stiletto heels came flying from the direction of the kitchen. "Oh, fuck you guys. I'm going to bed!" she said as she stomped off.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "We're sorry, Rose, really. Now come back here because we have to lay out the rules for the pact!"

I threw my head back on the couch and draped one of my arms over my eyes. I didn't want any part of this, but I knew I'd somehow end up getting dragged into this. I just didn't want them to get any ideas about trying to set me up with anybody.

Rose's interest was piqued, so she crossed back to the living room and shoved my legs out of the way so she could sit on the couch. "Okay, so what should our rules be?" she asked.

Ever the organized one, Alice pulled out a pad of pink paper with the words "From the Mind of Alice Mary Brandon" embossed on the top. I tried to tune them out while they began laying down the ground rules.

"Okay, first rule. He can't be a loser," Rosalie said. Alice nodded eagerly and began to write in her overly girly way.

"Second, he has to be _experienced_," Alice chimed in. Rosalie murmured her approval and the second item was added to the list.

"Third rule: he must be willing to give as well as receive!" Rosalie demanded. I groaned, embarrassed for them. This was just too much.

On and on it went until they were satisfied with their list. I'd been coming in and out of consciousness as they plotted. It was getting late and I was tired, so I finally excused myself and went off to bed. It was one A.M. on Saturday morning and I was ready to sleep until noon.

EPOV

It was Saturday morning, and Jasper was still bound and determined to find out what was going on with his sister. I was being dragged along to visit her at Whitlock's because Emmett was still mooning over Rosalie, and he said he needed me to be his "wingman." I figured I'd humor him, knowing that there was pretty much nothing Emmett could do to get in Rosalie's pants unless she wanted him there.

We had to sneak in through a side door and found our way up the back stairs because boys weren't allowed on the residential floors of the school. Jasper and Emmett had complete disregard for this rule, so I was once again suckered into following along with them. I just gritted my teeth and hoped to avoid some of my past conquests from this school. I knew a few of them were still sore about me breaking things off, and I definitely wasn't in the mood for any kind of confrontation today.

We found the suite belonging to the girls and Jasper knocked. There was no answer, so he tried the door and found it unlocked. He looked around quickly at the deserted hallway before motioning for us to follow him into the communal area of the suite.

He started nosing around, probably looking for some incriminating evidence. He stopped at the coffee table and picked up a pink sheet of paper, his eyes scanning it. "Ah hah! Fucking bingo!" he shouted.

Emmett scampered out of Rosalie's room at Jasper's words with a guilty look on his face. I just shook my head at him, disgusted. Jasper held up the piece of paper, looking furious. "They're planning some sort of sexual contest! My very own sister, can you believe it?" he said indignantly.

I wasn't shocked, honestly. I was pretty sure these troublemakers weren't innocent anyway. "What kind of contest?" I asked.

"I don't know. This seems to be a list of rules about the kind of guy they can use for the contest," he replied.

"What's it say?" Emmett asked, looking like a big hopeful puppy.

"Sorry, Em, number one disqualifies you already. It says 'no losers,'" Jasper snorted, laughing as Emmett flipped him off.

Just then, the door opened and the girls came filing in looking fresh and rested. My hungry eyes sought Bella. I tried not to look at her like a tasty morsel, but some things just couldn't be helped, I suppose. I turned back and looked out the window when Jasper walked over to Rosalie and started right in.

"What are you guys planning now?" he yelled angrily.

Rosalie looked pissed once she realized what he was holding in his hand. "Fuck off, Jazz. I'm not going to tell _you_ anything," she said, clearly pissed.

Jasper's face turned red as his anger heightened. I stuck my hands in my pocket and looked at the floor, trying not to get involved. Alice stepped in front of Rosalie and looked up at Jasper with her hands on her hips. She looked like a little five-year-old confronting an adult. I smiled until she opened her mouth.

"Give me that!" she hissed. Jasper's eyes broke with Rosalie's and he looked down at the tiny little spitfire. He grinned mockingly as he took in her expression.

"Oh? What are you gonna do if I don't?" he asked. Alice's nostrils flared and her eyes widened as she howled in frustration.

"That's mine! I wrote it, you idiot! Can't you see my name at the top of the paper?" she yelled.

"What I _see_ is a bunch of bullshit about some guy you apparently want to have sex with," he returned.

"That's right!" she yelled again, this time jumping in an attempt to snatch the piece of paper from his hand. Jasper just smirked again and lifted it even higher, nowhere near Alice's reach.

Emmett began to whoop and holler as Rosalie glared at him. I looked over and saw Bella shifting uncomfortably toward her bedroom. I made eye contact with her and jerked my head in the same direction, silently asking her if I could follow her. She nodded slightly and nervously flicked her gaze back to the fight brewing in front of us.

I didn't bother to be inconspicuous, instead opting to just walk right to her bedroom. Bella jogged in behind me and I shut the door before anyone could ask us where we were going. I turned back around to see Bella sitting on her bed, her hands beneath her thighs as she swung her feet and avoided looking at me.

"Things could get ugly when Rosalie loses her temper," I said. Bella nodded mutely, still looking everywhere but my direction.

"So...what's this contest or whatever?" I asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

Bella's porcelain skin became tinted with red as she finally looked at me. "It's not even worth talking about, trust me," she said.

I sighed and pushed away from the wall beside the door to explore her room. I walked slowly, looking at all the pictures hanging on her walls and appreciating her taste in the art mixed in. I stopped at her bookshelf and perused the titles with great interest, noting some of the same books I had in my own collection. I found her cd collection in a black binder resting atop her computer desk, and I picked it up to thumb through it. I found one I'd been meaning to buy and turned to ask her permission to play it. She nodded and I popped it into her stereo.

I sat down in her computer chair and stared at a spot above her head as I tried to relax. Bella hadn't moved an inch, and she hadn't said another word. I cleared my throat and waited for conversational inspiration to strike me.

Finally, I decided to push for more information. "So...why is it that Alice and Rosalie can't seem to stay out of trouble?" I asked, curious.

Bella looked at me with a furrowed brow. "They just like to have fun, that's all," she replied.

We both stilled as shouts came from the living room. All I could make out was Rosalie yelling something about how she was going to lose her virginity whether Jasper approved or not. Alice then joined in by saying something about how white was a terrible color on her, and that she'd hate to wear it on her wedding day.

I rolled my eyes and wondered what the hell was going on. I turned back to Bella and began to ask her when Emmett's beefy body slammed against her bedroom door. "Eddie! We gotta go before these girls castrate us! Jasper's on his own, man," he yelled through the door.

I shook my head in wonder and stood up, jerking my head at Bella in farewell before dragging Emmett out of the apartment. I didn't even bother to look at the debacle going on, but the sight of Alice pouncing on Jasper registered in my peripheral vision nonetheless.

I beat feet out of there as fast as I could, pushing Emmett in front of me. The last thing I wanted was for him to get excited and offer to buy jell-o for the girls to wrestle in.

BPOV

A few months had gone by since Alice and Rose made the Virginity Pact (or "VP" as they referred to it affectionately). I'd hoped their determination would wane over time, but no such luck was to be had. I just tried to stay out of the way whenever they decided to go clubbing on a mission to find the perfect guys to take their V cards.

I'd just gotten back to my room when Alice came charging in, a panicked look on her face. "Bella, I need you to do me a really huge favor," she began.

"Uh, what do you need?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need you to come with me to the coffee shop downtown and help me seduce this guy," she replied.

"What? Alice Mary Brandon, what the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, _please_? For me?" she pleaded with her big blue eyes.

I sighed, giving in too easily. "Fine, but you have to promise you'll get to know him before you bring him into this stupid pact," I said as I picked up my purse to follow her.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," she said, snickering mysteriously.

We got to the coffee shop and my eyes widened when I saw Jasper and Edward sitting at one of the tables, drinking coffee with intent looks on their faces. "Alice, you probably shouldn't, er, do any seducing here," I warned.

"What? Why not?" she asked, looking around.

"Because Edward and Jasper are here, and you don't want a repeat of the last time this stupid plan was brought up, do you?" I asked.

Alice just locked eyes on the guys' table and made a direct beeline for them, pushing people out of the way without any concern. I followed, silently praying that she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oh, hello boys," she greeted them, as she came up from behind Jasper and smiled seductively as she planted her hands on either side of him. My jaw hit the floor in shock, as did Jasper's. Edward merely looked disinterested as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Alice," he greeted.

Alice bent down so her breasts were brushing against Jasper's shoulder. "So, Jasper... how have you been?" she breathed into his ear.

What the shit was _this?_ Was Alice actually flirting with Jasper, or was I just totally high? I turned my confused eyes to Edward, and he just looked at me as if to say "Duh." He stood up and came to stand next to me, taking my arm gently and turning me to the counter. "Let's go order you something to drink," he said softly.

I just nodded dumbly and followed him, wondering what he was doing. Alice took Edward's abandoned seat and scooted it as closely to Jasper as she possibly could. I was completely confused.

"Well, I guess we know who Alice has chosen for her 'prom date,'" Edward said, using air quotes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly all too sure of his meaning.

"I heard about the plan, Bella. Are you guys _really_ trying to put a deadline on losing your virginity?" he asked, looking irritated.

I felt my back stiffen as I realized he thought that I was a part of this stupid scheme. I didn't want him to think that way about me, but I also felt loyalty to my friends and I didn't like the condescending tone in his voice. "What's it to _you_?" I grumbled.

He sighed, backing off a little. Or so I thought. "Bella...when you sleep with someone for the first time, it should be special. You shouldn't rush it. You're worth waiting for," he said.

I stepped back in shock, my hand going to my mouth in an attempt to cover the gasp that escaped. "Edward, with all due respect, you have no idea what I want," I choked out.

With that, we turned back to the counter and he frowned as he ordered a double tall soy latte for me. "Hey, how do you know what I drink?" I asked, surprised.

"Tell me why you're so determined to lose your virginity, and maybe then I'll tell you," he bribed.

I decided to go along with him, wondering why he had such a strong reaction to the idea of me having sex. I shrugged, trying to look blasé. "Maybe because guys don't bother to wait for the right girl, so why should I bother to wait for the right guy? Perhaps I'd rather be prepared to please Mr. Right rather than boring him to death."

Edward gaped at me as he handed me my coffee. "What?" I said, getting pissed. "Who was your first?" I asked.

He looked away, his expression bashful. "Some girl at a party," he finally said quietly.

"See what I mean? Now why should I hold out for some mythical man who will fulfill my entire life when I could be busy having fun with a guy who actually exists?" I replied.

Edward just shook his head and led us out of the cafe. I walked beside him, wondering where he was taking me.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to have sex with some random guy, out of spite because you think that the right guy for you is busy boning other meaningless chicks?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure," I replied, opting to keep this short. This was getting out of hand.

"Bella, that's absolutely ridiculous, not to mention hypocritical!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, Mr. One Night Stand" I said. "Besides, why do you even care?" I turned to face him, burying my hands in my pockets.

"Because you're too good for this, Bella! Can't you see that? You should be holding out for someone who will make it his personal mission in life to please you. He should be a genius, a hero, a fricken doctor who performs miracles or a firefighter who saves kittens and puppies. Wait for the guy who will put you on a pedestal and worship you every single day of his life!" Edward said in a rush.

I stood there, stupefied. It finally registered in my brain that perhaps he was _worried_ about me. I couldn't help but think that maybe he actually cared or felt protective of me for some reason. I gazed up at him, wondering what he was truly thinking.

"I don't want a hero, or a man who worships me. I want someone who will be real, and _love_ me, and _touch_ me. I'd rather be worshiped with hands than words," I finally whispered.

Edward looked dumbfounded again. I just shook my head and waited for him to say something. "You should still wait, Bella. What if you end up having sex with some sleazy loser who breaks your heart or gives you a disease?" he asked quietly, looking conflicted.

"If you're so worried about the guy, then why don't you just be the one?" I asked impulsively, attempting to call his bluff and get him to leave the issue alone.

Edward stopped in his tracks, looking like he'd been hit over the head with an anvil. "I...I...no. No way," he said, looking terrified.

I hadn't really meant to take this seriously, but Edward's rejection held the sting of a million bees. I felt the breath leave my chest as I held back the crushing disappointment. I took a deep breath and attempted to pull myself back together. "That's fine, then. I'm sure I can find someone else. Perhaps I should give Mike Newton or Jacob Black a call," I suggested, looking at him scornfully.

I turned away from him before he could say anything else and walked away with purpose. I paid special attention to my feet, trying to ensure safe passage down the sidewalk. The last thing I wanted was to ruin my self-righteous exit with a stumble over my own feet.

I got back to the suite and threw myself down on my bed, wiping away a few stray tears as I thought back over our conversation. I was so mad at Edward for even making me feel this way in the first place.

EPOV

I spent the next week after my heated conversation with Bella trying to forget her last words to me.

Unfortunately, I could think of nothing else. I would lay awake in my bed, tortured with thoughts of Bella letting that disgusting pussy Mike Newton fuck her beautiful body. I'd grip my sheets in my fists as I imagined pummeling Jacob Black's face for even daring to look at her.

I tossed and turned whenever I tried to sleep, and when I was awake, it was all I could do to keep myself from hunting Bella down so I could hide her away from all these horny motherfuckers wandering the hallways.

I told myself a million times that she hadn't really meant it when she asked me to be the one to take her virginity. She'd obviously been upset and just wanted to call me out. She didn't actually want me to be her first.

But oh, how I wanted to be the one to show her everything there was to know about sex. I wanted to make her scream my name and feel her as she came. I wanted to be the only eyes on her naked body.

Fuck, I just wanted _her_. But I wasn't good enough for her, and my filthy thoughts about her shouldn't ever be allowed to see the light of day. Even if she had said she wanted someone who would touch her and love her, I knew she couldn't possibly be willing to do all the things I dreamed of doing to her.

I growled as I pummeled my pillow for the umpteenth time that night. Bella's face and body were floating through my mind, torturing me slowly. My room was too hot thanks to my overheated skin. I cursed a blue streak and made a decision.

I would go to Bella and give her the chance to slam the door in my face. At least then I would hopefully be able to move on from this unhealthy obsession with her.

BPOV

It was Saturday and Rose and Alice were out shopping without me (thank god). I was wandering the suite half-naked, wearing only a wife beater and some boy shorts as I did my laundry. There was a knock on the door, and I looked around for something to put on so I could answer it.

"Be right there!" I shouted, running to my room so I could grab my robe. I threw it on and ran to the door, unlocking it and tossing it open.

I gaped at Edward, wondering why he was here. "Uh...hi. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Edward stepped forward, his body invading my personal space. "Does your offer still stand?" he asked quietly.

I heard my sharp intake of breath without registering it. "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I wanted to hear him say it out loud, just in case we weren't thinking of the same thing.

"Do you still want me to be the one... to take your virginity?" he asked, looking uncomfortable now.

_Sweet Jesus!_ My brain yelled. "Um..." What am I supposed to say? How should I respond to this?

Without a better idea, I decided for the direct approach. I stepped closer and looked up at him through my eyelashes, suddenly feeling shy. I nodded and brought my arms up to wrap my hands around his face, drawing it down to mine.

Edward's delicious-looking lips were, indeed, delicious. I lapped at them with my tongue, delighting in the flavor that was unique to him. I deepened the kiss, rubbing my hips against his in invitation. Bold Bella came out into the fray, and I wondered how this would go.

Edward pulled back suddenly, and I looked up at him in alarm and confusion. His eyes were incredibly dark and his mouth was hanging open as he panted heavily. "Bella... I don't know if I can do this...I've just wanted you for so long. I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he said gruffly.

"You won't hurt me. I feel the same way. I'm all yours," I said, spreading my arms wide and offering my body up for his pleasure.

Edward looked like a man in pain. His eyes clenched shut as his fists slammed against the wall on either side of my head. Somehow, he'd backed me against the wall during our kiss without me even realizing it. Wow.

I slid my hands up under his shirt, my fingers stroking over his rippled muscles. I loved the way his skin felt beneath my hands. I heard a growl rumbling in his chest before he dropped his hands and found my hips with them.

I arched my hips into his as I looked up at him with pure surrender. "Do you mean that, truly?" he rasped out.

"Of course. Now take me to bed and show me what you've got, tiger," I said, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at me brilliantly as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a caveman.

"Okay, but you asked for it," he warned as he walked into my bedroom. He tossed me down onto the bed lightly before following me down. I moaned at the beautiful sensations coursing through my body at his touch.

"You know, Bella, I'm beginning to think you're a very, _very_ dirty girl," he whispered into my ear. I grinned and turned to nip at him, hoping he'd hurry this up because I was afraid he'd change his mind and leave me here in a puddle of my own horniness.

I tried to climb onto his lap and straddle him, but he shook his head and turned me back onto the bed. "I'm going to worship you with my hands _and_ my words, Bella. I don't want you to regret this," he said.

I just nodded, not knowing how to respond. Edward began to undress me slowly, his hands brushing against my skin softly as he revealed my skin to his eyes. I tried not to get twisted up in my self-conscious ways, but it was difficult. Edward was so beautiful with his sparkling green eyes and messy bronze hair. He looked like a god among men, and he was actually here with me. It was too much to wrap my head around, truly.

His hands were callused, and when I asked him why, he said it was "all the better to worship you with, my dear." I just laughed breathlessly and allowed him to continue his exploration.

"Did you know, I think your left breast is my favorite of the two?" he mused aloud. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he massaged my breasts. "Okay, okay. That's totally a lie. I think I love them equally. It's like asking which one of your children you love more, you know?"

"You are an idiot," I replied, laughing out loud now. Edward's talented fingers continued to brush against my sensitive skin, causing tiny fire bolts of sensation all along my nerve endings. I shifted beneath him, attempting to find the erection I so desperately wanted deep inside of me.

He must have known what I was searching for, because he swiftly dropped down low enough over me so I could arch up and meet his stiff erection through his pants. My robe had already been discarded, along with my tank top. The only article of clothing I now possessed was my underwear, and that just wasn't fair while Edward was still fully clothed.

I pulled him down to me, bringing my mouth to his once more. My tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. He parted his lips and his tongue pressed against mine, twirling around the tip seductively. He pushed against my mouth and his tongue swept inside my mouth, exploring each and every inch. His taste flooded my senses and I gasped into his mouth as he gyrated his hips into mine.

My hands wrapped around him to grab his jean-clad ass and I gripped it for all I was worth. He moaned in his mouth and I swallowed the sound, wanting to hear it again immediately. I brought my legs up to wrap around his, arching my now soaking wet panty-clad pussy up against the bulge in his jeans.

I ran my hands up inside his shirt, my fingernails scraping against his supple skin covering the rigid muscles. His mouth moved on mine greedily now as his control seemed to snap. I reveled in the feeling, hoping he would give me exactly what I wanted.

"If you keep doing that, you're not going to get the star treatment," he growled, trying to sound menacing. I just smiled up at him angelically and arched my eyebrow.

Edward saw this and apparently decided to call me on it. He pushed himself up and off of me, and my skin wept at the loss of his. He sat back on his heels and tore his shirt off before standing up to rid himself of his pants and boxers. I watched with heavy lidded eyes, dying to feel that beautiful cock inside of me.

"Edward?" I inquired.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied.

"Come here now, please," I said politely.

"Maybe you should take a moment before we do this and decide if it's what you really want," he said, a last-ditch attempt at being the good guy.

"Edward, so help me god, if you do not _get your fucking sexy ass back in this bed right this minute_, I will probably kill you. Then I'll have to kill myself for killing you before getting the chance to have sex with you," I demanded.

Edward chuckled sexily as he walked back to the bed and crawled slowly over me, his eyes roaming my naked body. "Bella, I'd _never_ forgive myself if you killed yourself because you didn't get to have sex with me," he teased.

I just rolled my eyes and scissored my legs up around his hips, bringing him down against me. I moaned as I felt his entire body come skin against skin with mine. He brushed his hand against my cheek as his mouth found mine once more, kissing me deeply until we were both out of breath.

He pulled away and began licking and kissing his way down my entire body. "Bella, I swear you are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen in my life," he groaned into my stomach as he nipped just below my belly button.

I felt the moisture begin to gather between my legs as his words sunk into my mind. I reached down with my hands to rub his scalp with my fingers, enjoying the feel of his thick, silky hair. He returned to his ministrations on my heated skin, forging ahead until he found my pussy coated with my juices.

"My, my, what do we have here? Someone excited?" he teased, a sexy smirk on his face. This cocky Edward was so irritating, and yet so sexy. I wanted to slap him and jump him simultaneously.

"You're one to talk," I said, my eyebrow arching as I cast a meaningful look at his raging hard on. "Hey, so, are you going to relieve me of my virginity anytime in this decade, or will my clothes be out of style by the time you get around to it?" I asked, in a huff.

"Bell-aaaaa. Just relax. I'm not going to speed this along, no matter how much you goad me. I've waited a long time for this, and if you think you're going to get away from me without a thorough fucking... well, let's just say you've got another think coming," he replied.

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, wishing he'd just let me have my way. My irritation didn't last long, however, because his hot tongue was now caressing along the folds of my vagina. I felt a bolt of electricity begin to hum in my lower body as he stuck his tongue deep inside of me. He brought his hands up to push my thighs further apart so he could have better access to my clitoris. I threw my head back and moaned as he stuck two fingers inside of my entrance, his tongue now moving upward to flick around the nub in a circular motion.

"_Fuck!_" I yelled, my hands buried deep in his hair, pulling on it. Edward's eyes just sparkled up at me as he kept on driving me out of my fucking mind with his mouth and wickedly talented fingers.

Finally, he pulled himself up and slid up along my body in a maddeningly slow fashion. I attempted to hurry him along, but he just took his sweet time. He rested above me with his arms holding him apart from me. I arched up against him, wrapping my legs around his waist once more. He turned and produced a square foil condom package with the brand name Beyond Seven written across it.

I quirked my eyebrow, saying, "Oh really? You boys and your obsession with size," I teased.

Edward snorted as he rolled the condom on quickly and efficiently. "Don't you worry, my dear. You'll get your eight inches in heaven," he replied with a smirk.

I huffed at him as he leaned back down, kissing me as he held me in place. "Seriously though, just relax. I'll take good care of you, Bella. I promise," he said earnestly.

I took a deep breath and kissed him with all the pent-up sexual frenzy building inside of me. I whimpered when I felt the tip of his thick erection pressing against my entrance, which suddenly felt nonexistent. "Edward... maybe this won't work... I mean, maybe you're just too big for me," I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Shh, Bella, beautiful. It'll be okay, I promise. But if you don't like it, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?" he said comfortingly as he stroked my hair away from my damp face. I nodded to let him know I heard him, and he continued to push forward.

The ache and burn intensified as he entered me. I shifted around, trying to relieve the pressure. Edward dropped his head down and began licking and nibbling on my nipples. His left hand came down and he wriggled it between our bodies so he could rub my clit. I felt the delicious sensations returning at his touch, and he slid the rest of the way inside of me.

The feeling of Edward's cock buried to the hilt inside of me was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I let my head drop back as he began to move slowly, pushing in and out as he watched my face for any sign of pain.

Surprisingly, there was none. There were only the amazing sensations of having sex with the guy I'd been secretly in love with for years now. "Edward, this feels so good!" I whimpered into his ear.

"You have no idea," he replied in a strained voice.

I watched his dark eyes as he thrust inside of me again and again, his pace steady. The orgasm I'd felt building inside of me as he was pleasuring my nipples with his mouth hit me with full force. My heart stopped as my muscles clenched down around him, milking him.

"Oh baby, I'm going to come!" he groaned. I whispered my encouragement as I scraped my nails down his back, hoping to bring him with me. He gripped my ankles and sat up on his knees, bringing my legs up to drape over his shoulders as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of me.

The new angle brought another mind-blowing orgasm out of nowhere, and I screamed his name as he thrust one last time, spilling his seed into the condom.

My breathless laugh cut off when Alice and Rose came barging through the door, looking terrified. "Bella! Are you okay?" Alice shouted before she spotted me beneath Edward on the bed.

"Oh, god, my _eyes_!" Rosalie yelled in disgust. "Get some freaking clothes on! How disgusting! You weren't even in on the plan, dammit!"

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, afraid he'd be mad that I fooled him. Luckily, I heard him whisper, "Thank god," into my hair.

Edward looked back down at me and we laughed, still riding the high of our orgasms. He pulled the blankets up over us as he dropped down to lie beside me on the bed. "Hey, Rose? I suggest you call Emmett," he said with a wink before she turned and stomped out of the room.

I couldn't stop the laughter as I heard her yell from the living room, obviously pissed off that I'd had sex before she did. I hoped she'd take Edward's advice and call Emmett.

**A/N: I think I may expand this if people like it. I want to get into Alice and Rosalie's experiences and maybe play with the concept more. I think it's funny. Thoughts? **


	2. Update AnnouncementPlease Read!

Hey, everyone. I wanted to give you an update:

1. Chapter 10 of Delusions of Grandeur is with my beta. She'll finish it as soon as she's done with school next week, I am sure of it! I would edit it myself, but Adrena has worked very hard on this story with me, and I just can't see updating it without her, so there you go.

2. I have half of the Rosalie and Emmett chapter of The Virginity Pact Continues! written. Patience, young grasshoppers, and it will be yours soon.

3. Only as a Guest is back on track! Watch for the next chapter to be updated by sometime early next week.

4. Take One for the Team has an epilogue in the works- don't fret.

And finally, my big announcement: All Work and No Play has been converted into a multi-chaptered story! I've received tons of reviews asking me to continue it, and after months of consideration, I have decided to take it further. Now that TOFTT is done (pretty much), I'll need an outlet for the smut, eh?;)

FYI, I'm also determined to reply to each review I get from now on.

So I hope everyone who liked AWNP will add it on alerts and I beg you to please keep reading my stories, I haven't abandoned them!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your continued support. I really, really appreciate each and every one of you!

Respectfully yours (teehee),

Herinfiniteeyes


End file.
